1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice skates. More particularly, the invention relates to ice skate blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice skate blades are often subjected to severe mechanical stresses and strains. For example, hockey players are required to accelerate quickly, turn sharply, and stop suddenly. These movements subject the skate blades to extreme bending and torsional stresses.
Not only are the skate blades required to resist mechanical failure, they must also be corrosion resistant. Skate blades are continually exposed to melted ice, requiring the blade material to be rust-proof as well as strong.
A further problem in the ice skate blade's working environment is the tribological damage done to the blade edges. To the casual observer, skate blades easily glide along the surface of the ice. However, the edges of the blades are continually worn down. The problem is exacerbated when the user makes sharp turns or quick starts and stops. Hockey blades, in particular, require frequent sharpening. Sharpening these blades, however, is not a simple matter of running a file along the edge of the blade. Both figure skaters and hockey players usually take their skates to be sharpened by trained professionals who sharpen the blades according to a very particular method. Obviously, the costs of maintaining skate blades can be very high.
Generally, all of these problems get more pronounced as the user becomes more skilled. The more the skater practices, the longer the skate blade is subjected to corrosion and wear. Moreover, as the skater improves, he or she will more frequently perform complicated and difficult moves, placing ever increasing stress on the blades.
Traditional skate blades use conventional materials such as high carbon steel. Steel, however, is heavy. The heavier the blade, the more a skater has to work. Skater fatigue sets in more quickly and maneuverability is diminished.
Other candidate materials are light weight, but have other setbacks. For instance, ceramics are known to have high hardness and light weight. However, these materials have a fracture toughness much too low for practical use.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an ice skate blade which can operate effectively in this harsh environment with reduced weight and a high fracture toughness without requiring frequent cleaning and sharpening.